


enjoy it (while it lasts)

by strawberry (cherrychoke)



Series: xiuho bdsm au [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Edging, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/strawberry
Summary: minseok has two lovely subs but one of them is a brat(TM).
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Series: xiuho bdsm au [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654990
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	enjoy it (while it lasts)

“No, please.”

Sehun resists the urge to stop what he’s doing, he completely forgets to listen to Junmyeon carefully. They’re on the bed, Junmyeon on his elbows and knees, Minseok pumping his cock with his right hand, and Sehun is eating him out. Out of the three of them, Minseok alone is clothed — barely so. He’s wearing his boxers and tank top. He still manages to be so powerful with such casual clothes.

“Please, I don’t want to disobey, sir.” He’s begging, voice cracking as another cry escapes him. Minseok’s hand from Junmyeon’s cock doesn’t falter even a bit, he keeps stroking Junmyeon’s cock, with no mercy on his face or in his actions. “Please, please, sir, I wanna be a good boy.”

Sehun goes back to eating Junmyeon’s ass, licking and sucking at his hole like Junmyeon and his ass are separate entities. That’s what Minseok asked him to do, and he’s not the one to disobey — not directly, at least. It’s his second scene with them and Junmyeon has already disobeyed three orders, and he’s no long as smug as he was before ignoring Minseok’s warning. They’ve been at this for an hour, Junmyeon hasn’t cum even once, and Sehun’s cock was overstimulated three minutes ago.

“Do you, Junmyeonnie?” Minseok sighs a little. He stops stroking to shuffle near Sehun, comb his hair and pet his head for a second. “Sehunnie is a good boy, not you.”

It breaks Junmyeon a lot more than all the torture his body has been put through in the past hour.

“No,” He sobs, a lot more affected than before. “No, I’m a good boy too! Aren’t I, Sehunnie? I’m a good boy too!”

Sehun stops eating Junmyeon out to look at Minseok, a little worried about the way Junmyeon is crying and chanting that he’s good. Minseok smiles reassuringly at him, traces his ear shell with a finger before patting his cheek. “He’s fine, don’t worry so much.”

“Okay sir,” Sehun can’t help the pout on his lips. It makes Minseok laugh heartily, and squeeze his bare ass. He sulks a little. “I’ve just never seen him cry like that.”

“I know, baby,” He runs his hand up and down Sehun’s back. “He can take a lot more than that, and he knows he’s a good boy. Don’t you, Junmyeonnie?”

Junmyeon’s crying turns into sniffles instantly, and he nods frantically. “Yessir.”

“See?” Minseok gently pushes Sehun’s head towards Junmyeon’s ass. “He’s just a little whore for pain in any form. I’ll take care of everything, okay? Go back to enjoying his ass.”

And Sehun does. He thinks sucking out Minseok’s cum would be a lot better than just thrusting his tongue past Junmyeon’s hole, but it’s still worth it when Junmyeon wails so loudly even Minseok has to check on him.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW . IT'S BEEN SO LONG. i kept pressuring myself to write more than 1k for everything and ended up avoiding this all together orz im sorry! (also!! i was wondering i should make the next parts of this series f/f pls let me know if you're up for it~ :D)


End file.
